Proverbial
by KaoriH
Summary: James e Lily sempre foram um casal para provérbios. Lily's POV :: Ficlet
1. Só para Garantir

**Disclaimer**: Tudo J.K(iller)

nota**¹**: Fic escrita para o 'Mini Challenge James Lily' do 6V

nota**²**: Ficlets não necessariamente interligadas.

nota**³**: POV's Lily

**

* * *

Só para Garantir

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

— Lily, meu lírio do campo... — Eu nunca gostei desse tom, e tinha minhas razões.

— _Oh Deus_, certo, o que foi que você fez?

— NADA! Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

'_Era exatamente isso que eu temia'_ resmunguei em pensamento, fitando os olhos ansiosos do meu **marido**.

Deixei um suspiro passar pelos lábios e ergui os olhos, para meu total desespero.

— O que significa _isso_?

Seria trágico se não fosse cômico. Exatamente. James segurava uma forma cheia de muffins, ou algo correspondentemente doce, ou seria doce se não fosse pela grande camada queimada que os cobria.

— Eu fiz pra você, meu lírio das pradarias. Você me disse que estava com desejo e eu fiz.

Oh. Prendi a respiração sem ter muita certeza de como deveria reagir a tentativa frustrada – porém adorável – de James atender meus pedidos. Nessas horas eu esquecia que ele chegava fedendo e sujo aos sábados porque havia ido jogar quadribol com Sirius.

— Oh bem... A vontade já passou meu amor. Harry está feliz agora.

— Ah sim. — E eu conseguia ver os olhos dele se apagando. Como eu posso ser tão sem coração?

_Merda_. Eu não conseguia vê-lo se entristecer porque não havia conseguido me agradar! — Bem, eu posso provar alguns... Nunca é demais certo?

E ele abriu o _meu_ sorriso. Porque James só sorria daquele jeito pra mim. E eu peguei o muffin. Aquilo ia ser pior do que eu podia imaginar? Bem, talvez não.

James me fitou com expectativa, ainda segurando a bandeja cheia daqueles alienszinhos que me fitavam esperançosos e queimados. A minha primeira mordida foi trágica.

— O que é isso, Jay?

— Anko e cerejas, como você disse que queria... Lily, você está ficando roxa.

Eu estou... Ficando roxa? Eu... CEREJAS! Eu sou _alérgica a cerejas!_ Eu não consigo... respirar... Eu ia morrer! E Harry... Meu pequeno filhinho... E tudo porque James não conseguia se controlar e tinha que atender meus desejos... As Cerejas! As cere...

— Cere... Cere... CEREJAS! — Berrei desesperada, lutando por ar.

— O que as cerejas têm com a minha aula, senhorita Evans?

A professora McGonagall me fitava como se eu fosse louca. Um minuto. Fitei meus colegas de classe que _também_ me fitavam como se eu fosse louca. Oh... eu estava dormindo. _Droga_.

— Eu... Desculpe-me professora. — Pedi sem explicações, sentindo o meu rosto queimar por inteiro.

McGonagall era compreensiva comigo, logo, fez como se eu não a tivesse interrompido. Segurei a minha pena com força e risquei as palavras no papel furiosamente, antes de enrolá-lo em uma bolinha e atirá-lo em James, sentado a algumas mesas de distância.

"_Se eu tiver um desejo no meio da noite, não use cerejas."_

Virei a tempo de ver a expressão surpresa de Potter ao ler o bilhete, eu nem queria saber o que ele havia imaginado. Marlene, que por estar ao meu lado, leu a nota enquanto eu a escrevia me fitava com a sobrancelha arqueada – marca do convivo excessivo com Sirius Black, em minha opinião.

— O que diabos?

— Só estou me garantindo. — E completei sabiamente — Gato escaldado tem medo de água fria.

— _O quê_?

— Deixa pra lá Lene, deixa prá lá.

* * *

**na**: Surto mesmo. HAHAHA' Espero que vocês gostem :*

xoxo

KaoriH


	2. Realize

**Disclaimer**: Tudo J.K(iller)

nota**¹**: Fic escrita para o 'Mini Challenge James Lily' do 6V

nota**²**: Ficlets não necessariamente interligadas.

nota**³**: POV's Lily

**

* * *

Realize***

* * *

**-**

**-**

— Eu sei o que eu ouvi Marion, ele está _namorando._

— Bobagem daquela Lufa, James Potter não namora.

— Oh bem, não foi o que ela disse... Bom dia Lily!

— Bom dia.

E eu me esforcei ao máximo para que aquela fosse a minha primeira e última interação com as fofoqueiras da sala. _Ele_ estava namorando. A idéia era ridícula, eu havia visto Black rindo pelos corredores e fazendo troça d_ele_. Não acreditei de primeira.

Até me dar conta.

Eles estavam abraçados durante o café. _Anita, Aneela..._ Qualquer coisa desse tipo, eu não me lembrava corretamente do nome, e nem importava. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos, os olhos azuis, a pele clara... Era uma substituta.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu jurei para Alice que era alérgica a torta de nozes que estavam servindo. Dorcas me fitou curiosa, ela sabia que eu adorava nozes.

_Ele_ também sabia.

Estava lá com sua _namorada_, sorrindo para ela. Escutando a voz melodiosa lhe contar sobre uma tarefa de poções. Uhn... Ela era boa em poções? Era um ano mais nova, então eu não tinha certeza.

_Ele_ parecia feliz. Talvez _eu_ tivesse sido a substituta enquanto ela não aceitava os convites dele. Talvez _eu_ fosse a lembrança que ele tinha dela.

Ouvi que ela tinha puro-sangue, que tinha um irmão na Sonserina. Que ela se iluminava quando _ele_ estava por perto. '_Eu também!' _tinha vontade de gritar. Suspirei mais uma vez e Marlene torceu os lábios.

Eu não queria estar ali. Não queria ver o namoro perfeito do casal perfeito. Não queria assistir. Então Sirius chegou. Sentou-se exatamente na minha frente e eu tremi e me senti gelada fitei os olhos dele.

Sirius estava com _pena_ de mim. E Marlene, e Dorcas, e Alice e Remus que estava sentado ao lado _dele_.

— Muito tarde? — Perguntei em um fio de voz, sob o olhar compassivo de Sirius. Ele sorriu um sorriso incompleto.

— Muito tarde.

E quando eu passei, contendo as lágrimas perto do _casal perfeito_ eu senti a indiferença que eu havia usado durante todos aqueles anos. E senti como doía. _Ele_ nem ao menos levantou os olhos. _Ele_ nem ao menos me viu.

E então eu percebi que havia perdido a minha chance.

_ FIM _

* * *

_*Realize, do Inglês: __**Reconhecer**__, __**Entender**__, __**Compreender.**_

_**na**_**: **Já acabou! Queria agradecer **gaby-fdj-black** e a **Mih Brandon Cullen **pelas reviews amores e a todos que leram ( e não deixaram review, un )

xoxo

KaoriH


End file.
